fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 306
Gray VS Rufus is the 306th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The battle between Gray and Rufus begins with both Mages in with a chance for victory. Gray tries to attack Rufus but is unable to land a hit on the Memory-Make Mage who, with what he has memorized from previous battles, begins his counter attack. Things look grim for Gray until he uses Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance stopping Rufus for memorizing his attacks due to his speed of shaping the ice and hits Rufus, encasing him from the waist up. Rufus then melts the ice with his own magic but Gray charges through the flames and defeats Rufus with his magic much to the joy of his fellow Fairy Tail Mages. Summary With the battle between Gray and Rufus about to commence, Romeo asks Mavis if she predicted the meeting between the two Make-Mages to which she replies that she did. Hearing the news Warren and others think that Gray would be a clear winner with Mavis' calculations but unfortunately for Fairy Tail, Mavis conforms that the victor of this battle was still uncertain but that was vital that Gray wins as she tell them how Rufus is a key member for Sabertooth's strategy. She remembers back to when she told Team Fairy Tail about how Rufus needed to be taken out as soon as possible and how Gray demanded that he should be the one to battle Rufus for Lucy's and the guild's sake. Now with the battle about to begin, Mavis asks Gray to show her the power of his emotions that would overcome Sabertooth’s Memory-Make Mage. Back in the library area of Crocus, Gray begins his attack with Ice-Make: Lance. Rufus leaps out of the way while the ice rips and smashes trough the floor and furniture, memorizing Gray's attacks while he goes. Gray, still on the offensive, tries to attack Rufus again to no avail as Rufus dodges Gray second attack while the massive ice-hammer crashes into the floor. Gray asks what Rufus has been muttering through their fight to which he explains that his memories can be used as a weapon using his memories as a base for new types of magic. Gray, confused over what he just heard, asks what Rufus meant about what he just explained. Rufus then tells Gray that from him he remembers Ice Magic and from Orga, Lightning Magic and proceeds to attack Gray with his Memory-Make: Freezing Sword of Black Lightning, sending a mass of black lightning and Ice at the Ice-Make Mage. From the Domus Flau, Jet and Droy watch in shock of how Rufus was able to make his own spells and worry for Gray's well being. Rufus attacks again with his Memory-Make: Fanged Pillars of Turbulence, conjuring up miniature cyclones and sending them towards Gray. Gray tries using Ice-Make: Shield to defend himself against the attack but Rufus causes the shield to disappear by memorizing Gray's shield and then forgetting. With no defense against Rufus' attack, Gray is hurled into the air while his fellow members and crowd watch in shock of Rufus' magic while Rufus gloats about his power. Gray then strips off his top, much to the surprise of the crowd, Chapati and Juvia, and tells Rufus how that since he's been in Fairy Tail, he hasn't lost to the same opponent twice to which Rufus smugly asks what he plans to do then. Gray prepares one of his spells and Rufus gets ready to memorize the attack but then Rufus realizes that what Gray prepared was no ordinary spell. Gray then begins shaping a large amount of blades at an incredible speed shocking even Rufus with his skill. Once finished, Gray asks Rufus if he was able to memorize his spell or not but because of the speed, Rufus was unable frightened by this outcome. Gray then uses his Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance encasing Rufus in ice from the waist down. Rufus then breaks free from the ice after taking Grays attack use the flames from his Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land and attacks Gray with the same flames. Suddenly Gray forces his way through the flames telling Rufus that he's faced stronger flames and then attacks Rufus with Ice-Make: Ice Bringer. Rufus then falls to the ground after taking Gray's attack, much to the relief of Mavis and adoration of Juvia, and as Gray catches Rufus' hat from the air, Chapati announces Gray to be victorious. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *The Great Magical War Game *Gray Fullbuster vs. Rufus Lohr (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities Used Magic used *Aera (翼 Ēra) *Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 Kōri no Zōkei Mahō) *Memory-Make (記憶造形(メモリーメイク) Memorī Meiku) *Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō) *Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō) *Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) Spells used *Ice-Make: Lance (槍騎兵(ランス) Ransu, lit. 'Lancer') *Ice-Make: Ice Impact *Memory-Make: Freezing Sword of Black Lightning *Memory-Make: Fanged Pillars of Turbulence *Ice-Make: Shield (盾 (シールド) Shīrudo) *Forget *Ice Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance *Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land (燃ユル大地ノ業 Moyuru Daichi no Gō) *Ice-Make: Ice Bringer (氷魔剣 アイスブリンガー Aisu Buringā) Abilities used *Enhanced Reflexes Navigation